wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joshweiser22
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nomoonaga page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EnlightenedShadow (Talk) 00:07, July 28, 2010 Template Editing Hi, I noticed you've been making a lot of additions to creature templates lately. Thanks for your contributions! One very important thing though, when you are editing templates, PLEASE DO NOT delete the blank lines in the template! They are there so that future information that is not currently known can be added quickly and easily. Thanks again for your contributions. Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 23:05, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Template Editing I'll stop deleteing the blank lines but I don't exactly know what they are... If you tell me, I'll stop. Joshweiser22 18:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Teplate Editing Thanks for your response :). *Take a look at the newer template pages for creatures Template:CreatureInfobox or clothing Template:ClothingInfobox. Scroll down to the bottom of those pages, all the stuff in the white box is the template. We leave the entire template code intact since it allows for every variation the creature might have and it makes it easy for people to find the line they need to enter information. It also makes all the categories for the page automatically so that we don't have to type in categories anymore. *For example, if only one robe drop is known for a creature, we leave the robe2, robe3, etc. lines in so people can enter new robes quickly and easily later on. We also leave minion2, location2, etc. in. I noticed on your edits that the unfilled-in lines were often removed after the edit. *Also, we leave all the lines in the same order as they are in the template to make sure its easy to find what you want. Soon, all creatures will be converted to the template and all the items will have their own templates, making using the wiki easier for everyone. Thanks! Administrator ErinEmeraldflame 06:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Reply to Template Editing Oh, I get what you mean now. That's very strange because I don't recall deleting any lines. If the infobox is still the same as in the robe1: robe2:, etc., then I don't delete the lines. Without wanting it to though, it autimaticly changes into it's own template like you said. I can only guess that it autimaticly deletes lines (maybe) when it changes to it's own template. I'll make extra sure next time so that I don't delete a line. If you see that I do, post back here and I'll either tell you what happened or say that I made sure not to delete a line. I'll do whatever I can :) Joshweiser22 18:19, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature P.S. Are we supposed to make a signature like I just did? Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 18:21, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Signature You can enter four squiggles ~ in a row and it automatically sticks your signature in with a time stamp. You can edit your signature in the MORE button in the top right. Thanks for your response :) ErinEmeraldflame 17:43, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply to Reply to Signature Ok! Thanks for that! Joshweiser22 (Joshua - LVL. 45 Ice Wizard) 18:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC)